Falling Inside the Black
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: Yang is one of the many powerful heroes that have been captured to a school that trains future minions of Eradicus; and he's one of the few who plan to escape. But can he and his new friends escape before he's conceived by his dark aura? Yang/OC Yuck/Yin
1. Chapter 1: As Usual

**This is my first ever "Yin Yang Yo" story; Yang-centered, of course.**

**Name: Yez**

**Species: Fox/Tiger**

**Gender: Female (tomboy)**

**Age: 11 (in this story, Yang is 12)**

**Woo-Foo: Yan, like all Woo-Foo warriors, can use both might and magic; she tends to use magic the most. If she was apart of the dojo, she'd be the same as Yang.**

**Family: Yad (her older brother)**

**Name: Yad**

**Species: Tiger/Fox**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Woo-Foo: Yad, like all Woo-Foo Warriors can use both might and magic; he tends to use might the most. If he was a apart of the dojo, he'd be above Yuck's level.**

_Chapter 1: As Usual_

It was a calm, warm, summer day at the town. While children went off to play with their friends, Yin and Yang, two rabbits training to become Woo-Foo knights, were inside studying. Yin was fine with the whole thing; happy and gleeful about learning more about…stuff.

Yang on the other hand was bored out of his mind.

You'd expect that from a boy; a young warrior who likes to hit stuff with his sword (made of bamboo) that could transform into different weapons (a boomerang, nun-chucks, ext.). "The greatest day of summer," Yang muttered, "The suns shining, kids our age playing; while we're stuck in here studying."

"NERD TOSS!"

To the two discolored rabbits shock, Dave was thrown into the dojo, crashing to the wall across the room. "Actually," he said in a muffled voice, "Today isn't so great for me…" Two bullies walked into the dojo, not noticing (or caring) that Yin and Yang were there, and grabbed Dave. The poor sap (no pun intended) screamed bloody murder as he was taken back outside for another game of "Wedgie Ball", which is a type of dodge ball bullies play with the bullied. Yang carelessly shrugged and said, "Seems great to me." Yin grunted with frustration. The one thing she hated more than pollution was when her brother was talking. "Will you keep your complaints to yourself? Some of us are trying to study."

"Yeah, and when you say "some of us" you mean you, right?"

Yin rolled her eyes and continued her studies; Yang reluctantly doing the same. It'd been a long time since they fought a cool villain like the Night Master. Yin had felt less annoyance to this, saying that it was enough that Yang was around to annoy her, (they are siblings after all). It felt like hours when it was only minutes that went by for Yang, while Yin was having the time of her life. _"This day stinks…"_

"Well if you're so bored," Master Yo said walking in, "And if you won't stop complaining, why not just go get me some ointment from the pharmacist."

Yang wondered how he was able to read his thoughts. Then it hit him; he was using the Woo-Foo Minder's Helmet. Today was Tuesday. And every Tuesday Master Yo tested the Woo-Foo artifacts to see if they still worked (they were thousands of years old anyhow; this was necessary!); and it just so happened that the grumpy old panda was wearing it when he was having these thoughts. But if it was to get out of doing studying or picking up a book he'd do anything to go outside.

_Later…_

Yang had gotten the ointment and realized…

Not even the outside would make him feel enjoyment. All he wanted was to kick some _evil _buttocks; was that too much to ask? Just then, as if through total randomness, he was hit by a strange force of a building. He fell to the floor as the attacker laughed at his pain. He jumped back to his feet, drawing out his sword. His face looked confused. It wasn't Carl, Ultimoose, or any of those lame villains…this figure was completely new. It was a red orange cat-like male, who was using the-Yang gasped. This stranger used the Paws of Pain! _"But that's a Woo-Foo move!" _Yang thought, quickly making an irritated face, _"Master Yo never told me about this guy."_

"Okay, one question: Who are you, why'd you attack me, and how the Foo did you learn Paws of Pain?"

"First of all, _smart one,_" the stranger said with a sarcastic tone in the ending, "that's three questions."

"Curse you math!"

"And to answer your questions, I'll do it in order: my name is Yad; I am a mixture of a tiger and fox."

"What's _that _short for?" Yang interrupted. The male feline/canine blushed with an embarrassed look. "It's short for Yadda-Yadda." The next thing he knew, the blue rabbit was laughing at him, which only made him angrier. "What, did your parents think you talk too much?"

"Look who's talking," Yad growled, "next, I learnt Paws of Pain from a…special resource. And finally, I attacked because it was Eradicus' orders."

"Eradicus?" Yang gasped, "Hey wait! That means you-hey, that wasn't in order."

"Well, I would've said it in order, but saying the second question you asked is much more dramatic to finish an introduction." Yad took out a shining black sword and dashed at Yang, who went to tackle into the tiger fox thing. The blades met, and since Yang's sword was made of bamboo, it was immediately cut in half. But that didn't stop him. He took a leap backwards and transformed his sword into two nun chucks, whipping them at Yad, who easily blocked it off with his sword. When Yang got tired enough, Yad gave Yang another surprise; he transformed his sword into a boomerang, similar to his Yangarang, only it had sharp metal edges. He flung the boomerang at the rabbit, which he quickly dodged, but when the boomerang returned it embedded a deep cut into his side. Yang let out a shriek of pain, and wondered if anyone was hearing him, maybe someone who could lend him a hand; no such luck. The red orange laughed at the blue who glared through his immense pain. "Why's so funny," Yang said cringing, "You didn't even-"

"Kill you?" Yad smirked, "You think I'd be that stupid? Eradicus needs you alive for his plan to commence."

With no warning, Yang's paws grew glowing a blue aura that was lighter than his fur. As he leaped at Yad he screamed out, "Paws, of, PAIN!" But to anther surprise, Yad had also mastered the Paws of Fire. Yang had no time to block of the attack, the flaming fist punching his gut. He crashed into the wall again, clenching onto his stomach. He grew more irritated at the villain's laughter, but he felt as though if he kept this up he'd become cat…dog…food, or…whatever. "You have no chance against me," Yad snickered, "I've mastered every Woo-Foo move existing!"

"B-but how?"

"Like I said, I learned these things from a special resource," Yad raised up a hand as if he was ready for another attack; but he withdrew his sword. Yang wondered what else he had in store. He had to (dare I say it?) think of a way to outsmart Yad. But how could he defeat someone he barely knew? The other villains he attacked were people he knew well, but Yad was a total stranger! How would he be able to defeat an enemy that was in a higher rank of Woo-Foo than he was? "Now, let's finish this shall we?" A red-orange aura glowed around Yad like a giant tiger-fox ghost. _"Woo-Foo Aura!" _Yang stood up, trying not to show weakness, _"He wasn't kidding when he said that he said that he mastered every move. I wonder if Master Yo had something to do with Yad's training…"_

Before he could finish his thought, Yang was grabbed by the aura creature, with a snickering Yad controlling it from the inside. The tiger-fox through the rabbit twenty-yards from him; which led to Yang crashing into a bench with the collision causing it to break in half. Yang tried to get up, but was punched so hard he was sent a couple yards into the earth. Yang let out a groan, but jumped out of the pit with ease. "You just don't quit, do you?" Yad hissed with irritation in his voice. He grabbed Yang again, who struggled in the aura's grip. "I would take you while you're still conscience, but if I did you'd know where you're going, so," with that, another mighty fist collided at Yang who crashed to the ground, bleeding and bruised. The tiger-fox's aura disappeared and he walked over to the weakened trainee. His paws enlarged as Yang weakly glared at Yad's smirk. Before Yang could do anything or at least call for help, another fist collided in his face and he was met by nothing but darkness.

_**A/N:**_

**I know, I know, I could've done better, but it's hard doing these kinds of fan fics for me! Please no flaming; I already know how much this chapter stinks. But was accurately funny…**

**Okay, so I took some stuff from "Scarf it Up" and "An Oldie But a Goodie", I this it fit fine!**


	2. Chapter 2: Yin's Worry

_Chapter 2: Yin's Worry_

"Master Yo, Yang's been gone for hours," Yin said right after finishing her history book, "Aren't you worried?"

"Of course I'm worried," Yo replied, "One, he could be using the money I gave him to buy another videogame of some sort because you're not with him-"

"True."

"And two, who knows what kind of trouble that boy could get himself, or the town, into?" Yo's face turned serious and stern, "Yin, go into town and look for your brother; before he causes a riot!"

Yin ran out of the dojo, obeying her sensei's orders. She began scanning the most obvious places of where Yang could be; to her surprise, he wasn't in any of those places. He wasn't even in the arcade, the first place Yin checked. After looking almost everywhere she spotted Lena. "Hey, Yin," Lena called walking over to her. Yin smiled sadly at her BF. "Hi, Lena," Yin said solemnly, "Have you seen Yang? He hasn't been at the dojo for hours."

"I don't think so," Lena said, "I would've remembered for sure. Sorry Yin."

"That's okay," Yin sighed, "Where could he be? I checked every place Yang could and couldn't be! I basically checked the entire town!" The pink rabbit slapped her forehead in anger. "He probably got himself stuck in a pit or something."

"Let me help," Lena said calmly, "I think Dave last saw him at the town square."

Yin nodded and followed Lena to the town square. It was pretty hard, since there was traffic due to huge wreckage. It looked like there was a battle. Yin and Lena both saw the small but easily seen puddles of blood, with some stains of red on the walls of the mall wall. The two guessed whatever happened, battle or not, it ended with nothing but blood. A crowd of officers were investigating the scene, two of the officers talking with the chief. Yin walked over to the officers and shyly said, "Excuse me but, what happened here?"

"A witness reported an attack by his store," one of the officers said, "She said the fighters were a tiger-fox like being and a blue rabbit."

Yin's heart nearly stopped.

_A blue rabbit…_

That must've been Yang. But, what happened? Maybe Yang fought out of boredom; he did say that he was bored the entire time after all! No, Yang didn't roll like that. He only fought if it was challenged or if it was a villain was attacking. But what if it was the other attacker that struck first? She didn't know, and she knew no one else would either. All she could do was worry for her brother. She wished she was there to back him up for whatever happened. It was rare for Yang to fight battles without her there, and all those times nearly ended with death. She saw the three officers walking over to another officer who had called them over. She thought he the women said that she had found something in the damage, and prayed that it was a sign that Yang was alive somewhere. Lena walked over to her friend and also listened to the conversation of the four officers.

"What did you find?"

"It looks like a," the officer paused, looking at the dirty item. It looked like garbage from afar, but that was only a mere loss of faith, "A sword, and"Yin gasped softly, "made of bamboo." She trembled with fear with only Lena there to comfort her. Yang couldn't be…he couldn't be dead, could he? That blood on the ground and wall…that couldn't be Yang's. Yang wouldn't die! He wouldn't just leave her, would he? Tears fell from her eyes, hearing herself sob. She was glad that he was gone…she didn't have to deal with him anymore…she didn't have to deal with his complaints or his problems anymore…but she loved and missed him all the same.

_**A/N:**_

**NO! Curse you shortness, you've doomed the readers! *begins drinking a soda)…wait a minute…I hate sodas!**

**Anyways, please comment**

**And if you will check my other stories out!**

**Thank you**


End file.
